scars of tomorrow
by Camo-girl-book-worm
Summary: scarecrow was here and everything is going to hell but thats the fun of having an evil attracting magnet of a brother


A.N: first attempt at scarecrow stuff its different then my avengers story and will be just and spontaniously updated

* * *

the sun was hidden behind a grey cover of clouds and i was down to my shorts and bra cleaning an old barbeque i hadn't seen in years it was rust and grease covered and black with tar i hadn't even considered changing into my old rash top i just pulled my new clean top off looked left and right to the girls working next to me and asked

" all good you dont mind?" niether of them had but now i was filthy and the barbeque was clean i stood stretching my arms over my head and lent forward my back cracking i was ready for a hot shower but a deep gravly female voice laughing brought me standing straight towel wrapped around my chest in seconds.

" god damn mother! you scared the shit out of me what the hell are you doing here?" i yelp and glare at her. she chuckled again and poked my grease covered skin everyone else had gone inside to clean up and go home. i was finishing cleaning and repairing the last little bits of the barbeque.

"im gonna call you grease monkey from now on chickadee i thought you might like to meet the french male me remember i told you about him after the arctic incedent." my eyes bugged out wide i glanced around and ran for the house.

" Mother!" i yell running for my room yaking the blinds closed and digging for my combat jeans and a clean top i find them sitting on my bed where i'd left them and i charged for the bathroom. locking the door behind me i toss the clean clothes in a heap and dive into the shower the hot water running as i scrub the grease from my hair face arms chest and even my legs, it took all of five minutes, as i climbed out i dried and tugged my clothes on and pulled my hair up into a messy bun.

" Mother newman im going to kill you one day what the hell are you doing here and why the hell are you bringing a doppelganger into my home?" i ask her and a brown haired man sitting next to her she flashed me a wicked grin and stood pulling me into a hug i gasp for air and then watch as the second person stands and looks apologetic and nervous.

"bonjour je suis désolé pour ses actions je suis le barbare." i nod and smile he looks like he is about to repeat himself in english his voice rough but seemingly jovial and almost as crazy as mother but i hold up a hand and reply in a tone which only mother herself can match in english.

""Bonjour je suis Juliette surnommé Greasemonkey vous devez être le fils de pute qui a une meilleure arme, puis la mère agréable de vous rencontrer." his eye light up slightly and i hold out my hand he scoops in up slightly roughly and kisses it i relax slightly and and he replies in a rough as guts english with a colubian collage degree hidding behind it

" you are a very direct woman just as mother said you would be yes im the guy with the bigger gun and i apologise for her Scarecrow and renard sent us to get you apparently Monsieur Fairfax said you were the only one who could crack the encription on the material we need." i glance at mother and roll my eyes.

" Scarecrow sent you to defend me how sweet. how hard did you say he hit his head? anyway yeah fine mother my go bags in the kitchen chuck some extra beef jerky in for me i got a crazy craving at the moment when i am at my computer." mother snickered and left me alone with the Barbarian. he seemed to react by moving closer to the only photo i kept in plian sight on the table i tried to act clam about this movement but this photo was special and i rarely let anyone touch it i needed to get my laptop and my other special items but i wasnt going to let this man along with my photo.

" so what is your actual name because if i have to play on the fly here im not calling you the barbarian?" i said striking a short conversation getting his attention away from the photo he turned and looked at me his eyes looking at me analysis if i was a threat or a annoyance i would let him make his own desicion but he would learn fast enough.

" oui of course playing on the fly as you call it as you know is the way i met you friends but my name is Jean-Claude François Michel Huguenot if you are a friend of mothers you may call me Baba if you wish." i nodded kindly and glanced around at my bomb shell like table and the fact i had leftovers scattered all over the table.

" im so sorrry for the mess i would have cleaned it if i had know i was having visitors but seriously how hard did Scarecrow hit his head? i dont need babysitters haven't for a very very long time." i started to scoop up half empty containers and toss them into a garbage bin. i remembered i had been out here last night with most of the stuff i would need and my laptop and charger were just in my study.

"he didnt hit it chickadee it is a favour to the fox two point oh for her peace of mind he knew you would be mad but just play ball and ill make sure that you get whatever you want." Mother calls as she drags two medium shoulder bags and a backpack out from teh other end of the house. i glanced up at Baba and then at mother.

" i drive no questions my plane my rule and all the beef jerky or procuito people can get their hands on oh and my picture goes with us." i say simply Baba looks at mother slightly on edge again i give a hard stare im not backing down not this time.

" of course go get your stuff i'll take care of it and David want to introduce you to his a-ring buddy Marianne Retter she helped out during the Arctic." i nodded and took four long strides to my cluttered study i tugged on my power cord and dragged my tough book out of the mess dumpping it all unceromoniously into the backpack.

after a few minutes and a couple of short rough conversations between flight co-ordiantors and myself we were ready to fly i got into the jeep i left in the garage incase i needed to take more then one person with me. the jeep sped down the small uncluttered road towards the small airstrip where my plane was waiting on the tarmac for us. Mother seemed to enjoy the suprise and awe of Baba's silence over my ability to get my own way very fast. i could hear her trying to be conspiritorial in the back with her own go bags as well as mine

" Baba my friend you think im a match for you wait till she gets going she might not be able to knock someone flat or mow them down like us but trust me she has stopped a few debarcles over the last few years." i chuckle she has no idea and as the tree line roads drag on around us i think back to how many times i have had to call in a favour or pull a string or two.

" Owen's going to kill you you know that right he was going to take me out this weekend." Mother laughed loudly and poked the back of my head as i pulled the hand break on quickly and the car skidded into my parking spot

"Scarcrow is going to be in big trouble i told everyone i wasnt to be bothered that and why the bloody hell isnt David just uploading it to my sky drive its secure and there are only a few who can acsses it and they already have acsses to the pentagon anyway." i growl as we jog for the idling plane on the gravel and rock airstrip and i swing up into the cockpit.

"just call your man tell him scarecrow will pay to bring him to washington and don't ask me what the nerd is thinking just doing what im told." Mother growls as i set the controls and set up to fly. After a smooth take off i attched my throat mike encrypting the coms systems then called it in.

"Scarecrow what the hell are you and Dave up to i want to get this over quickly i want to get back to Owen so speak." i released the comms systems and watched my controls. i pulled slightly and turned to mother she rolled his eyes. i heard scarecrow over the comms systems.

"hey there grease monkey im sorry to pull you away from Owen and your weekend off but apparently David is desperatly in need of your geek and geek conections." i chuckle and set my auto pilot and the sky was empty.

"sure, sure he couldnt just upload it to the sky drive? fine im headed to you i'll call in some favors." i pulled my bag forward and dug though it to grab my sattalite phone.

"thanks beautiful see you when you land i'll pick you up myself." scarcrow disconected and i attached my throat mike to my sattalite phone and called in my tech head teams to set up to my sky drive mechanics.3:50 PM 13/03/2012 i shut down to fly and let mother and Baba sleep it was a good place to sleep and relax when you trusted the pilot.

the flight was routine and monotonus beside a small pocket of terbulance and we landed without incedent. The three car fleet was waitting as normal and scarecrow still had his wrap around anti flash glasses which now bored threes scratches and a tall slender woman stood beside him ignoring her for the moment i ran at scarecrow and pulled him into a tired hug

"you did it you actually managed to come and get me no end of the world last second mission no over slept or late flight in your here!" i sounds like a little girl to be honest but i didnt mind in the least i missed the closest thing i had to a big brother and i was stoked he was there in the flesh in front of me not to worse for wear. scarecrow chuckled and hugged me close he knew i was exauhsted and happy he was there.

"nothing could stop me today you are way to important then the rest of the world baby sis im sorry i wasnt here last time but i figured you would be mad if i didnt stop the northen hemisphere turning to flames." he laughs at chapions reaction to his openess of the operation and i pity her and look her in the eye after grabbing my bag from mother and tossing it into the middle car.

"i have clearance not even the president and the un know about fox two point oh. i dont like what he does but i know he'd do it anyway so i do what i can when i can. so where the hell is davey boy and why the hell am i here." i say rather tiredly and none to kindly i hear a snigger and a laugh as i crash into the back seat of the car looking at the driver i smile

"evening book how you been not been to crazy i hope i hear you missed out on the arctic mission." he smiles and nods at me starting the car and waiting for the rest of the other two cars to roll out. the hanger is too clean for my liking as we sit idleing but i shake it off as comercial OHS thing and dose in the back im in almost the safest place in the world but also in one of the most dangerous places with scarecrow you cant have on without the other.

the trip was quiet and uneventful scarecrow let me sleep when i woke it was even stranger i was in my bunk at the drill house reserved for scarecrow and his team and regular co-op teams. the barrick was fairly plain and empty no one stayed there oftern and only when they were desperate after a mission or an argument would they stay but i loved it here and i had the bottom bunk so the base of the upper one had several photos recent and old and a poster of a band i loved small cut outs of figuriens and a bent dog tag in the corner that stopped a bullet and then was in a perfect shape to stop the bunk squeaking.

"morning sleeping zombie when was the last time you actually slept for more then a few minutes?" mother and book were cleaning their weapons at the group table in front of me and scarecrow was seemingly dozing on a chair in the sun goggles resting on his hair the scars were obvious but i never once flinched at him looking at me without them dave had been the one standing by the door in flipflops shorts and a vaction t-shirt.

" damn must have been a week or two ago i have been having nightmares again nothing i havent delt with but i'd rather sleep now what the blood hell am i doing here and why couldnt you bloody well upload it to the sky drive and let me work on it when i had a chance while i was with owen on my weekend off?" i say grogilly and slightly cross. i sit up still dazed by the nap and knock my head on the bunk top i groan and everyone chuckles at my expence nothing different about that.

" i need you in person as i am not even sure what the hell i have here didnt want to corupt the server by accident." i look at him pointedly rubbing my head and duck then stand up streching on my toes then doing a hand stand in the smallish room.

"bullshit and you know it the only thing that it would corrupt is itself and maybe one or two files which all have backups and you know it so scarecrow now why the bloody hell am i here and are you going to tell me the truth?" i say upside down then righting myself i flop into a chair and start striping and cleaning scarecrows weapon as i am bored and he is meditating.

not a clue baby sis want something to eat? the mess is serving decent food today." i shrug im hungry and its really early i figure we will get the best if we head off now. i finish cleaning and grab my coat from teh small chest near scarecrow. its an old parka but i love it dearly there are a few holes from things and its raggety but it has saved me from freezing on many occasions as i pull it on scarecrow looks up and and smiles his brash grin and stood puling his gogles down over the scares.

"your not going to tell me are you fine lets eat lead on brother dearest." i slip my arm into his and slowly pace myself with him. the base was unusally quiet and i pulled my parka tighter around me feeling for my chain and running my fingers over each ring and vial on there. scarecrow watches me and he looks around at the fields and training gounds checking himself for sings of trouble but sees none.

"relax would you your making me jumpy and i know we're safe enough." he mutters under his breath just loud enough for me to hear. i sense mother and book trailing behind us watching our backs and chatting about the food quality you can never just shut off the drilled in team protection and sense of unease that follows a black ops team that is know for attracting the walk was uneventful and we started to relax just eating and catching up of the last mission i wanted to know all about the young girl that would be joining my army orphan group she had saved them while they were in the water she an a seal she had befriended- the seal would be joining her and she would be sent to the closest water zoo area with acess to a line to myself and scarcrow.


End file.
